The Other Drawer
by maidenpride
Summary: My light R rated take on the #RaydorDeskDrawer Challenge (a bit late to that party). Note this story is less about what's in her office drawer and what is in another drawer…


**The Other Drawer**

Takes place in Season 4 after Sharon and Andy begin dating, but before we assume they have sex (between S4 E8-9).

AN: My light R rated take on the #RaydorDeskDrawer Challenge (a bit late to that party). For those unfamiliar with this, it relates to comments that Mary McDonnell made a few years ago while at DragonCon with Jonathan Del Arco - video is on YouTube if you want to watch the panel. In any case someone asked her what we would find in Sharon's desk drawer - given that we always saw Brenda's junk drawer, but we've never seen her even open hers. She responded by saying that she would never tell - which let the mystery and fanfic explode.

Note this story is less about what's in her office drawer and what is in another drawer…

Song: Verano Portenas, Tangata del Alba

Sharon pulled open the top drawer of her desk, lifting the plastic drawer organizer and pulled out a small chocolate truffle from the gold box. She turned around in her chair and savored the chili powder as it hit her tongue, immediately feeling the heat. Then bit into the truffle and felt the cool rich chocolate pour out and soothe her mouth. She wasn't a big sweets person, certainly nothing on the order of Brenda, but she did enjoy an occasional spicy treat now and then.

Today hadn't been a particularly emotionally taxing day, but she still felt exhausted. Days of budget meetings and the stack of time sheets to review and approve left her with an ache in her neck and a feeling of being done with the world. Every now and then, on days like today, she would pull out one of these bits of heaven, stare at the window, and allow herself to just disappear for a few minutes. She often imagined herself in Argentina or Chile, sipping a delicious Malbec, enjoying a wonderful meal, and watching the dancers in the club. Some days with her eyes closed, she could almost hear the strumming of the guitar, or the scent of provoleta on the grill. Sharon had wanted to travel more when she was younger, after a study abroad in Paris one summer she knew she wanted to see more of the world. It wasn't to be, once she and Jack settled in together life had other plans - then suddenly her life was torn apart. Any dreams of travel were long gone.

With a sigh she turned back around in her chair, before she closed the door she pulled out a small journal and flipped it open. Thumbing through the pages she occasionally stopped at her favorites a picture of her in front of the Arc de Triomphe, a cut out from a magazine of a white sandy beach in Tahiti, and part of a playbill with two tango dancers. She paused on the image and remembered that night. Gavin surprised her by getting tickets to see Tango Fire perform. They were on a North American tour, performing for just one night in Los Angeles. It was when the Las Vegas detective turned up dead in the middle of a complex identity theft ring. Sharon studied dance in her youth she never spent much time exploring other forms outside of ballet. She loved the precision and form that came with ballet, that led to its beauty. However, as she got older she came to regret not learning more about these passionately rhythmic dances that seemed to hypnotize her now. This wasn't to say that she didn't enjoy going to ballet, or watching Emily dance, ballet would always be a first love, but it would seem that her tastes had matured along with her. She allowed herself another moment to stare at the picture before quickly closing her notebook filled with scraps of dreams, adjusted the organizer above it and closed the drawer, once again hiding her dreams away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Sharon walked into her condo content at its darkness. It was Thursday night, Andy would be at his usual meeting and Rusty left to do some further research on his Alice story. She loved having the boy around, but at the moment was glad to know that she would have the house to herself for a few hours.

She poured herself a glass of wine, kicked off her heels, and headed to her bedroom. Picking up a cd she turned on her stereo and increased the volume as she began to shed her clothes. The room began to fill with the sounds of violins as the water for the tub began to fill. Once she was down to her lingerie she began spinning and stepping with the music, waiting for the bath to ready. Her hands slid down her sides as she slid her leg out, pointed and turned on the down beat. It was a silly moment to anyone that might look in, to see a middle aged woman dancing half naked in her bedroom - but it was a private moment just for herself, enjoying a secret passion. When the song ended she took her silk robe and moved to the bathroom, letting her bra and panties drop to floor, she sunk into the steaming water. Enjoying an occasional sip of wine while listening to the music Sharon let the heat relax her muscles. She felt herself disappearing, transporting to another place.

Picking up the Goji and Tarocco Orange body wash she squeezed some onto a natural bath sponge and began slowing working the lather onto her skin, enjoying the scent as it crossed her body. The room began to permeate with the intoxicating scent mixing with the music and the wine, she felt it and the heat begin to make her cheeks flush and her body tingle as her hands roamed. She felt remiss for not bringing her LELO to the bathroom, knowing she would have prefered more pleasurable stimulation she let her hands rest on her chest occasionally squeezing and caressing her breasts instead.

As the water began to cool she reluctantly pulled the plug and sat for a moment as the water began to drain out. Eventually, pulling herself up she toweled herself dry and slipped on her black silk robe. It went nearly to the floor and never failed to make her skin feel sumptuous, always with a mixture of cool and warmth as the silk heated from her body. She pulled the pin out of her hair and shook her head upside down for a moment massaging her scalp, she felt wonderfully rested and relaxed, but the hunger still lingered in the air.

Opening the bathroom door, steam spilled out around her into the cooler bedroom. The sounds of the piano were louder now and she found herself once again swaying to the music as she moved about the room. She picked up her jar of satsuma body butter from her dresser and sat on the bench at the foot of her bed. Opening the jar, she dipped her fingers into the whipped lotion and began massaging it up her arms. Dipping her fingers again she lifted her leg onto the bench, the silk robe falling to the side, as she worked the lotion into her calves. Moving up to her thighs she felt that familiar tingle from the tub return, she allowed her hands to drift closer to her apex with each pass. When she ran out of lotion, she repeated the process with her right leg. Closing her eyes she inhaled the delicious citrus before closing the jar and returning it to its place on the dresser.

As she stood at the dresser working in the remnants of lotion into her hands she looked at the picture of her and Andy. Last Christmas, Rusty gave her a beautiful pewter picture frame, interestingly Nicole had emailed her several pictures of everyone together at the Nutcracker. She knew it was more than just a coincidence, but she was grateful nonetheless. The other pictures were out in the living room, but this one she saved for her. She remembered the moment, Dean was taking group shots and Nicole pushed the two together. Before they had a chance to pose for the camera, she took the semi-candid shot. Her hand was resting on his chest as it unknowingly often did, his hand was at her waist. His head was tilted down at her while she looked up, both smiling from genuine happiness. Despite the awkwardness that led up to the ballet, the evening had concluded on a good note. In hindsight, they both knew that if Stroh hadn't escaped they probably would have gotten to the point they're at now six months earlier. She let out a sigh, tinged with happiness and a touch of loss. They could never get that time back, but that's the way life worked. They both knew how short and fleeting it could be. Sharon picked up the picture and looked intently at them together and smiled. She loved his salt and pepper hair, square jaw, and those dark chocolate eyes. There was no denying that he was an attractive man, she had admired his physique for some time often wondering just how he looked beneath that suit and tie.

The music lowered as the song changed, the melody slowed. She was missing Andy tonight, sitting close to him on the couch just being together - maybe rubbing her feet. When they were friends, going on their "non-dates" the extent of their physical relationship was limited to a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek - well and playing with his ties. After their first date, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips when he walked her to the door of her condo. It was too short, too sweet to show any chemistry, but it did leave her wanting and curious. Their second date came a few days later, again they kissed this time a little longer. She knew he wanted more, but as he had often said, he would wait for her, until she was ready. Sharon felt conflicted, her body was more than ready to explore things, to deepen her relationship with Andy. Her brain was another matter, she knew she was in self-protection mode. To her, having sex with Andy would never be just about sex. It wasn't like with her brief relations in between Jack and Andy, those were largely out of need. With Andy the rest of a lifetime was a stake, she wanted to be sure and yet as a week turned into two then turned into three, with just kisses, she began to worry more about their sexual chemistry than her heart.

When she was with him she felt her body warm under his gaze, burn from his touch, but she didn't get enough from the brief kisses to tell if they would work. Andy cooked for her at his condo for their fourth date, as they cleaned the kitchen together she leaned forward and gave him a kiss to thank him for the lovely meal. He kissed her back, but instead of pulling away she deepen it. She brushed her tongue along his lips causing him to part them, responding to her actions he dropped the dish towel and pulled her closer to him. The door opened, and they stepped apart knowing that Rusty was home and they needed to keep a respectable distance. Their lips were red and swollen, her face was flushed and she was pleased to feel her heart race a bit from the moment. Their date last night had escalated more than either had planned.

Sharon moved back to the bed, adjusting the pillows and comforter so she could lay down. Thinking about last night made the tingling upgrade to throbbing. Knowing it might be a little while longer until she would get some real relief from those feelings, she pulled open the bottom drawer to her nightstand. Inside was a treasure-trove of things to feel good, she didn't always seek out the tools, favoring the old-fashioned manual method, but all these devices certainly had their place. She pushed aside the Pura organic lube set - that Gavin had given her for her last birthday, she had only tried one of the three, lemon and bergamot. She was waiting to try the others until she had reason, until then she would use her go to, JO cool mint lubricant. She felt torn between pulling out Lucas her black rabbit or Lyla her black bullet wireless vibrator. Her thoughts drifted back to Andy and she opted for Lucas, knowing that tonight she was going to need the extra stimulation. As she went to bring it up out of the drawer the Je Joue Mio penis ring fell out. She had only gotten to use the device once with a partner she knew was open-minded to using toys in the bedroom. It was an extremely enjoyable experience that she wouldn't mind repeating again in the not-so-distant future. She held onto the toy for a moment, realizing that she and Andy had never really talked about what they were comfortable with when it came to sex. They had talked about important things - about health and waiting until they were both ready, but nothing more. By no means was Sharon uninhibited by her sexuality. She she didn't mind a little light bondage, but wasn't into S&M. She didn't think Andy would be that type, but as her job taught her you could never tell by looks alone what people were into when the door was closed.

She set the penis ring back into the drawer and closed it, leaving that for another conversation on another night. Maybe they could ease into the toy play discussion down the road, she was no longer worried about their chemistry after last night. Sharon laid back against the pillows and slipped beneath her Egyptian cotton sheets, untying the belt to the silk robe she let it fall open. Reaching for the cool mint lubricant she placed a few drops of the cool liquid onto her clit, each drop causing her to shudder at the feeling. She felt the liquid slide down and the throbbing increased at the tingling sensation being brought on by the mint.

Her mind began to drift back to last night.

They opted to have some quiet time, alone together without their "chaperone" and watch the baseball game. It was well-known that Rusty wasn't much for sports, but it was something that she and Andy shared. The game was a runaway, even without Kershaw pitching the team was hot. By the 7th inning the Dodgers were up 8-2, and Sharon felt herself growing a bit bored. She moved closer into his side and he wrapped an arm around her. They stayed like that for a little while, until she began moving her hand up and down his thigh, causing Andy to start caressing her shoulder and down to the top of her chest.

Sharon started moving her hands across her chest, squeezing her nipples at the memory of Andy's hands on her skin. She let one hand drift down her stomach causing her to shake.

Sharon's hands drifted higher eliciting a moan from Andy. She turned around and captured his lips for a searing kiss. She tugged on the bottom of his lip with her teeth, as his hands moved down her back to the hem of her shirt. Their hands began to frantically roam across one another, both trying to make contact with skin. His hands slipped up under her shirt and unclasped her bra, as she tugged his shirt up and slid her hands up to his matted chest.

Sharon let her fingers gently brush across the top of her clit, already swollen. She spread the lube around slowly across her lips enjoying the tingling feeling it brought. Her other hand continued to move between her breasts kneading them and playing with her nipples already hardening.

They continued kissing, tongues dueling and teeth nipping. Andy's hands came around to the front, the first time he grasped her breasts her hips bucked into him, feeling his growing arousal, while she let out a pleasurable moan.

Sharon picked up her trusty Lucas vibrator and turned it onto its lowest setting. She put a few more drops of lube onto her clit before gently gliding the device along the outside. With each pass she applied a little more pressure. She felt her arousal growing, and increased the vibration, still focusing on her clit.

Andy's hands left her breasts, causing her to whimper from the loss of contact. He moved down her stomach, unbuttoned her jeans and slid down the zipper. Sharon slid down his body and felt his erection pushing against her, making her wet.

She put some lube onto the vibrator and placed it near her opening. Slowly she pushed it in, angling it so the top rubbed up against her clit. She kept the device partial out, enjoying the teasing feeling of it just resting there at her opening. Her walls clenched and squeezed against it, wanting more, wanting to take it all in. But she waited.

His hands moved to her lower back and playfully teased at the sensitive skin causing her to groan again. He captured the sound with his mouth and slid his hands down her pants, but above her panties. She felt his fingers playing with the lace as his hands moved down to her ass. He pushed her down onto his cock causing them both to move their hips in unison.

Her body could no longer taking the teasing and her hips took over for her hand, and thrust the vibrator all the way in. She gasped at the sensation, moving with the her hips sliding Lucas in and out. The rabbit pushing up against her clit, giving just the right amount of pressure. Her movements became more rapid and uncoordinated the closer she got. She could feel it, she was nearly there. She increased the vibration another click and plunged the vibrator in deep. Her whole body shook, screaming as she went over the edge. Her hips moved up and down as her hands halted their movements. As she came down she turned off the vibrations, but left the device in for a little longer enjoying the feeling, the fullness before finally taking it out and setting it aside. She felt ethereal, there was nothing like the freedom an orgasm brought her. The mind was shut off, no worries, thoughts, feelings, just pure bliss.

She took a few deep breaths before sitting up and fixing her robe. Before she could get up to clean her toy, her phone buzzed.

Andy: Hey sweetheart, just letting you know I'm home.

Sharon: Thanks. I hope the meeting helped.

Andy: It does, not as much as you though ;)

She thought for a second before responding, not sure how flirty she should be with her text.

Sharon: I live to be helpful.

Andy: That you are dear, that you are.

Andy: I miss you. My couch smells like you.

Sharon: Mmm, I miss you too. Maybe we should get a matching set, mine smells nothing like you.

Andy: You wicked, wicked woman.

Sharon: And the problem is?

Andy: Absolutely nothing.

Andy: Night. See you tomorrow.

Sharon: You too.

Sharon set the phone down and picked up the toy heading for her bathroom. She was resolved to talk to Andy about the more intimate side of their relationship the next time they were alone together - out of the office. She wanted more than just a repeat performance of last night, and if that preview was anything to go by it would be an exciting evening to say the least.

THE END

AN: If you enjoyed this, but felt you wanted more check out my "Bean Bag Musings" over on the Closer thread.


End file.
